Recently, photographic light-sensitive materials for graphic arts are often processed by an automatic processor combined with a laser image output apparatus, a so-called image-setter. The processed light-sensitive material outputting an image output by the image-setter is often used as a final original image for printing to a lithographic printing plate. Therefore, clear images become an important property of the processed light-sensitive material.
On the other hand, the exposure by the image-setter can be rapidly performed. Accordingly, it requires shortening the time for processing by raising the transportation speed of the automatic processor to respond to the speed of the exposing process. Some problems such as adhesion of stains of remaining color and formation of roller marks on the processed light-sensitive material and jamming of the light-sensitive material, are occurring during high speed transportation and processing to correspond to the output speed of the image-setter. Such problems are markedly produced in silver halide photographic light sensitive materials having an absorption maximum at the wavelength of 600 to 800 nm. Specifically in silver halide photographic light sensitive materials containing a compound represented by formulas (1) to (6), described below, such problems occur markedly.